


Melting the Ice

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash AUs [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, 魔女と百騎兵 | Majo to hyakkihei | The Witch and the Hundred Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Presents, F/F, Family Issues, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Meet-Cute, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Siblings, Rape Recovery, Sibling Love, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin was hoping that Azura would team up with him and help Cory get back into the Christmas spirits. Corrin fears that if she continues to think about the past that everything he has done will be for naught. Azura agrees but reminds Corrin that he needs to stop getting his hopes up for a fantasy solution to his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr (Admins °M° & Chamomile) and for the AUideas Advent Calendar “Lighting the Fire” AU. In this story, the Corrin twins and Azura are 23, Volga is 25 and Shulk is 22. Enjoy!

Ever since that incident before graduation, Cory hadn't been the same. She broke up with Silas and closed her heart to everyone including her mother and twin brother. She continued on as usual as if nothing was wrong, but deep down, she was suffering. There was only so much the silver haired male could do for his older sister. Yes, Heintz was personally dealt with when he messed up during his first year of college, but Cory's heart was still frozen. She would pretend that she was okay when she spoke with her mother, but she never seemed to be all the way there anymore. Her mind was off somewhere else that it was a miracle she was still able to graduate. Corrin had noted that Cory's original dream of wanting to get into the world of politics, changed, and she settled for a four year degree in creative writing. It was such a step down in comparison to him who had decided to study law and hopefully become a prosecutor.

At this rate, Cory was going to be stuck at a dead end job. He had tried to persuade her to go back to school while she still had the chance to achieve her dreams, but she ignored him. Corrin was at a loss of what to do for his elder sister. Their mother feared for her future, and Corrin knew he had to try something else.

Now that the holiday season was around, Corrin knew that he needed to make a push. By the New Year's, he hoped to snap her out of her funk. Swallowing his pride, he would ask the Nohr family for assistance. The Ryohei family was middle class, so Corrin had this nagging feeling he would have to get on his knees and beg for their assistance.

Corrin wanted to speak with Azura Nohr. She was already a famous idol due to her amazing singing voice and dancing skills. Anyone who watched or listened to her would be mesmerized by her beauty. She had touched so many people due to her songs that Corrin had this stupid idea that she could melt the ice around his older sister. Azura was like Cory in the sense that she was distant at school. She was an honor student that spent more time out of school due to her career instead of studying. Many students talked behind her back as a result. They would eat dirt seeing how popular she had become.

It surprised the silver haired student how Azura was willing to talk to him despite the fact that the butler wasn't so kind. Corrin felt his eyes twitch at the one named Jakob. Oh, how he wished he had a butler that ass kissed his master as much as Jakob did.

"Jakob, this will only take a few minutes." Azura told him as she had dismissed the butler. Jakob glared at Corrin for a few seconds before leaving to spy from a distance. "What do you need Ryohei?"

Corrin was finally able to admire Azura up close. He blushed at how gorgeous she was.

 _Don't get distracted._ Corrin told himself as his red eyes focused on her gold ones. "I need you to help get my sister in the Christmas spirit!"

Azura eyed him suspiciously. "Oh?"

Corrin didn't trust the dancer with important information. He just needed Cory to get out of the house and not make their mother sad for Christmas.

"Look…my sister…Cory is not a really happy person. I want to see her smile again…err…I mean for once."

"And what would you want me to do?"

"Your song." Corrin answered quickly. "Your song soothes the soul of anyone who listens to you. I'm sure you can make Cory all happy again with them."

"…Christmas jingles or…"

"Anything! I just want my sister back…"

Azura sighed at how naïve Corrin was being. Did he believe her songs had magical properties to it? He was a fool, but the least she could do is try on Christmas Eve. She had no intention of spending time with the family anyway.

"I will be there." Azura started. "But do not get your hopes up."

It was too late for that. Corrin was certain that Cory would return to normal soon enough.

* * *

When Christmas Eve came around, Corrin had finished shopping for his mother, sister and friends. Mikoto had teased her son about choosing between the two guys he had a crush on. Corrin would blush at the thought of dating either Volga or Shulk but one had his head up his ass and the other was oblivious as fuck.

"I don't have time for love, mother." Corrin grumbled. "Anyways, I hope you're ready for the surprise."

His youthful mother smiled. She would be happy no matter what he got him. At this moment, Cory had walked into their small living room looking as tired as ever. Corrin questioned her health now seeing the dark eye rings under her eyes.

"Sis, you okay?" He asked. "Do you need to lie down?"

"No…I said I would be here…" She groaned. "Corrin…just give me my present so I can go back to sleep."

Corrin glanced at his mother in worry as they watched the oldest child stretch herself on the couch. Corrin really hoped that Azura would be able to fix things.

"Sis, please stay up." Corrin ordered as he went over to open the door. "You're going to like my present."

At first, Cory remained uninterested in what her brother could possibly give her. However, the minute the most beautiful voice entered her ears, she changed her mind immediately.

" _Swaying and being swayed…_

_One's thoughts flow…_

_Like bubbles down the river stream…_

_That hand will open up the path to tomorrow…"_

And that was the moment when Cory would slowly open herself up to the world again upon seeing the beautiful Azura standing before her as she sung one of her most memorable melodies…

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 996 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. As you already noticed, this takes place at least 4-5 years after What Makes You Tick? Heintz had already assaulted Cory and while I didn't get to bring up how Silas still visits the twins, he most likely moved on. Cory's entire demeanor had changed to the point that she's probably suffering from some mental disorder after the traumatizing incident. It's a miracle she still got through college without a nervous breakdown, but it's probably coming now as Azura will help put Cory back together.
> 
> 2\. Corrin had personally dealt with Heintz before this story had happened. You can speculate what he did but seeing as how the supernatural elements can be used against each other…
> 
> 3\. Azura is living with the Nohr siblings despite not being related to them. That's a spoiler, but it's similar to Corrin not being related to the Hoshido siblings. It's not going to be apparent until later, but because the Corrin twins are middle class who are on the honor role, they don't have this rich house with servants (who go to Azura). The lack of money does come from both of them going to college and the whole divorce Mikoto had.
> 
> 4\. I only casually bring up Corrin's potential love interests here. In the AU, he's crushing on both Volga and Shulk but as pointed out above, both are rather…dumb when it comes to romance. The only reason Shulk comes up is because Pit and Rob had already hooked up at this point in the AU.


End file.
